I'm Care, Dobe
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: "Lagipula, apa pedulimu padaku, teme? Kau hanyalah si brengsek yang mengganggu hidupku!" ,"aku peduli, dobe.. Lebih peduli dari siapapun.." YAOI, SasuNaru, meramaikan Fujoshi Independence Day. Gaje, aneh, abal. Don't Like Don't Read!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'm Care, Dobe © Takeuchi Mihara

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight ShikaKiba and NejiGaa

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Rating : T

Warning : YAOI, OOC, abal, gaje, AU, bahasa amburadul, aneh, garing, dan segala kegajean lainnya.

DON'T LIKE ? PLEASE DON'T READ IT! Lebih baik pergi sebelum muntah di depan kompi anda..

* * *

Pagi yang cerah mewarnai hari ini di sebuah kota bernama Konoha. Awan putih berarak pelan, seakan tak ingin pergi dari kota yang asri ini. Dan karena cuaca yang seakan-akan seperti di surga-begitu kata seseorang-, pemuda satu ini terlalu bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah tercinta. Dengan berlari mencapai kecepatan eyeshield(?), sang pemuda pirang berusaha mencapai sekolahnya hanya dengan waktu kurang dari lima menit.

'aku harus cepat! Pelajaran pertama 'kan Asuma-sensei..!' paniknya dalam hati. Ah, kurasa kalian tahu apa penyebabnya berlari bagai dikejar oleh hantu.

Pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan dan bermata biru bak langit dan samudera ini terus mempertahankan kecepatan berlarinya. 'tinggal lima meter lagi..'

Greeeek

Jarak tinggal lima meter lagi, sayangnya dewi fortuna tak berpihak pada pemuda manis satu ini. Pintu gerbang sekolah elit bernama Konoha Gakuen pun ditutup oleh seorang lelaki berambut hitam berbusana layaknya satpam. Dengan penuh seringai, pria itu berteriak dengan angkuhnya, "kau terlambat lagi, Naruto!" teriaknya kepada pemuda pirang bernama Naruto yang kini hanya mangap tak percaya, hari masih pagi dan dia sudah di-nistakan.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto ini berhenti di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen dan berteriak dengan kesalnya kepada penjaga sialan-menurutnya- itu, "aaah..! tolong buka gerbangnya, Izumo-san..!" teriaknya kesal disertai meninju pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari besi. Dan sukses membuat pemuda pirang ini mengaduh kencang karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Izumo mengerling meninggalkan Naruto dan kembali ke pos nya, "tidak mau." Ucapnya.

'sial!' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Dia berusaha untuk mencari cara. Dimajukannya bibir lembut nan manis itu beberapa senti dan memasang pose ala Kogoro Mouri. Ah, ini adalah ciri khasnya ketika berpikir. Perlahan, senyum terkembang di wajah tan-nya. Oh, kelihatannya bocah penuh kejutan nomor satu ini mendapat sesuatu.

Naruto berlari ke belakang sekolah, tempat dimana pintu belakang berdiri dengan indahnya. Di sana tidak ada penjaga dan pintu itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan akan sangat mudah untuk memanjat di gerbang itu.

Saat ini, Naruto telah sampai. Dengan sigap dipanjatnya pintu itu. Tidak sampai se-menit, Naruto sudah berhasil masuk ke sekolahnya tercinta.

"huuft.. berhasil.." senyum kemenangan terukir di bibirnya. "akan kubalas Izumo-san nanti!" gumamnya penuh percaya dri. Masih mempertahankan senyum kemenangannya, dia berjalan ke kelasnya, kelas 10-A.

"berhasil apanya?" ups, mungkin masalah belum berakhir.

Naruto terperanjat. Suara baritone yang tak asing di telinga ini..

"Ini sudah yang ke 5 kalinya dalam bulan ini kau memanjat seperti monyet di sana, dobe." Kata suara itu lagi.

Naruto membalikkan badan dan menatap kesal pada orang di belakangnya, "apa pedulimu, teme? Dan kenapa pula kau ada di sini?" hardiknya.

Orang yang dipanggil 'teme' itu tersenyum mengejek, "hn." Ucapnya tak jelas.

Naruto mendengus kesal, seraya melangkah pergi dari hadapan sang 'teme' dan berkata, "apa arti dari 'hn'-mu itu? Dasar teme jelek!"

"hn. Usuratonkachi."

"APA? Huh, sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, brengsek. Lagipula apa pedulimu padaku?" umpatnya tanpa melirik pemuda berambut raven yang memiliki style mirip pantat ayam itu.

Pemuda berambut raven yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya menatap punggung rival dan orang yang dicintainya sejak kecil itu. Perlahan, sebuah senyum sendu terpahat di wajah bak porselen itu. "aku peduli, sayangku.. lebih peduli dari siapapun.."

* * *

Sang Namikaze berjalan pelan –mengendap-endap menuju kelasnya. Kenapa? Ah, tentu saja dirinya takut pada seseorang yang pastinya sedang berada di depan kelas, mengajarkan pelajaran matematika, pelajaran yang sangat tidak disukainya. Yah, Naruto membenci matematika, dan itu pula alasannya mengapa pemuda 16 tahun ini sangat sering kena hukuman oleh Asuma-sensei karena sering lupa mengerjakan PR.

Naruto memang bukan anak yang bodoh, hanya saja dia tak mampu memanfaatkan otaknya yang lumayan encer itu –begitu menurut seseorang- dan lebih mementingkan obsesinya akan ramen.

Naruto melangkah pelan menuju pintu kayu ber-cat coklat yang menjadi pintu masuk kelasnya, 10-A. Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan, di intipnya isi kelasnya itu. Dan yang terlihat adalah hanya sekumpulan siswa yang saling melempar-lempar kertas yang diubah menjadi bola-bola.

Dan yang lebih penting adalah, kenapa Asuma-sensei tak ada di kelas?

Sang pemuda Namikaze memasuki kelasnya dan disambut oleh keheningan yang muncul seketika. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal, Naruto berteriak, "Ohayou, minna..!"

Dan sukses membuat semua siswa maupun siswi di kelas 10-A tuli sesaat.

Kiba yang merupakan sahabat Sang Namikaze sejak kecil, menghampirinya dan menjitak kepalanya pelan. "dasar bodoh! Kukira yang datang itu Asuma-sensei!" protes Kiba kepada sahabatnya. Sementara yang diprotes hanya nyengir lebar.

"hahaha…! Maaf, Kiba!"

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau telat lagi? Pasti disuruh jadi babu oleh kakakmu yang mirip iblis itu, kan?" tanya Kiba sambil berlalu menuju bangku tempat di mana mereka berdua duduk bersama.

Naruto menghela napas lelah, jenuh akan pertanyaan Kiba yang membuatnya mengingat tentang KDRT yang dilakukan kakaknya tadi malam. "begitulah.." ucapnya lesu sambil mengistirahatkan pantatnya di bangku kesayangannya. "Kyuubi memang kejam padaku. Tadi malam aku harus membersihkan kamarnya yang penuh dengan sampah dan mencuci pakaiannya hingga aku baru bisa tidur jam 2 pagi."

Kiba mangap tak percaya, "te-terus, kenapa tidak kau lakukan saat sore saja?" tanyanya penasaran.

"salahkan Dei-nii yang menyuruhku untuk pergi kerja sambilan di café-nya dan baru bisa pulang jam 7 malam." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja, frustasi akan kejamnya kedua Aniki-nya yang selalu menyiksanya.

"kenapa tidak mencoba melawan?"

Nada bicara yang datar dan sering Naruto dengar ini berbisik pelan di telinganya. Di-dongakkan kepala kuningnya untuk menatap sang pemilik suara. Dan, yang ditemukannya adalah sepasang mata berwarna Jade sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Gaara?" kaget Naruto. Ditatapnya sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "kau dengar?"

Sabaku no Gaara, sang sahabat itu hanya mengangguk kecil, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Naruto menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya, "percuma, Gaara. Beruntung jika Tousan dan Kaasan ada di rumah, aku bisa melaporkan kekejaman kedua Aniki-ku. Tapi, saat ini Tousan dan Kaasan sedang ada di Uzushio(1) selama 1 bulan!" keluh Naruto yang nampaknya sudah putus asa.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, seperti berusaha menutupi senyumnya yang mampu membuat para siswi meleleh. "mungkin dengan adanya Sasori, kurasa Dei-san lebih 'melunak' belakangan ini."

"hh.. kau benar, Gaara."

Tiba-tiba, Kiba teringat sesuatu, "ah! Naruto! Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu." Ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapan polosnya pada Kiba, "apa, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kiba tersenyum jahil. "nanti saat istirahat pertama."

Gaara menaikkan alis tipisnya yang agak kasat mata, "memangnya apa, Kiba?" oh, nampaknya dia juga penasaran.

"kau juga, Gaara. Akan kutunjukkan saat istirahat pertama."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya. "huh, apaan sih?"

Dan tanpa mereka bertiga ketahui, 3 pasang mata yang berbeda warna sedang menatap mereka tajam.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan di antara murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di salah satu koridor yang terdapat di Konoha Gakuen, menuju suatu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini. Teriakan-teriakan dari para fans –yang menurutnya gila- tak dihiraukannya, karena sepertinya dia tak mendengar sama sekali teriakan bak orang kesurupan itu. Tentu saja dia tak mendengar, karena telinganya disumpal earphone yang sedang mengalunkan suara lembut dari Yoshioka Yui. Jangan tanya kenapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa mempunyai idola wanita. Baginya, tak masalah. Toh, dia tak berlebihan menyukai sesuatu seperti seseorang.

Ah, kembali ke topik awal. Saat ini, pada jam istirahat pertama yang seharusnya dipakai untuk makan atau yang lainnya, Sasuke malah membiarkan kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke sebuah gedung berukuran sedang yang digunakan sebagai gudang Konoha Gakuen. Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus pada gedung yang cukup tua itu. Sesekali dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ipod kecil berwana hitam yang sejak tadi menjadi sarana penghilang rasa bosannya.

Tak lama, anak bungsu Uchiha ini berhenti di depan pintu gudang, lalu bergumam, "aku datang, Hyuuga, Nara."

"bagus, Uchiha." Terdengar suara kalem seseorang dari balik pintu. Lalu, pintu pun terbuka dan memunculkan dua orang berseragam Konoha Gakuen, sama dengan Sasuke.

Salah satu dari dua orang pemuda itu yang berambut coklat panjang dan bermata lavender dan tanpa pupil angkat bicara, "apa kau yakin dengan ide gila mu ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menjawab dengan enteng, "tentu saja, Neji."

"mendokusei.." gumam salah satu pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir tinggi dan terlihat seperti nanas.

"hei, Shikamaru. Bisakah kau tutup pintunya? Sebentar lagi mereka bertiga datang." Perintah Neji. "kau tak mau sampai mereka tahu rencana kita, kan?"

Shikamaru hanya mendengus lalu menuruti perintah Neji. "ralat, Neji. Lebih tepatnya ini ide kalian, bukan?"

Neji dan Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar menanggapi Shikamaru.

Melihat reaksi kedua temannya, Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela napas.

* * *

TBC ..

Hara kembali untuk Fujoshi Indenpendence Day..! Yeeei…! XD *nari bawa pom-pom*

Hara baru tau FID itu tanggal 6 September karena dapet pesan dari FBSN di FB.. nyohohohohoho…

Mau ikutan aah..

Kali ini Cuma Two-shot, sih. Nanti chap 2 pas tanggal 6.. ^^ Oh iya, untuk yang 'Karena Dirimu, Uchiha!' Hara hapus karena kesalahan Hara yang katro.. (_._) nanti Hara ketik ulang..

Ng, gaje, ya? Iya! Emaang..! DX tapi, Hara masih ngarep review, niih.. hara sangat memohon kritik membangun dari kalian, tapi jangan yang pedes-pedes yaa.. *tipe orang yang langsung drop kalau diomelin*

Review, yaa..

Arigatou..

.:: Takeuchi Mihara ::.


End file.
